An embodiment of the device in accordance with the invention is specially adapted for temperature measuring devices of the type which is described in the Swedish patent applications 78.03046-7 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 779,152) now U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,970, 78.04199-3 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 787,422) and . . . (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 879,183).
Another embodiment of the subject of the invention is specially adapted for a temperature measuring device which is described in detail in the PCT application SE 78 0012 . . . submitted at the same time, which describes a simplified temperature measuring device and a method for the manufacture of such a device. The latter temperature measuring device is also shown in FIG. 2 of the drawings discussed below.